Junjou Christmas
by Clyo Eliphas Levi
Summary: Todo por un muérdago. ¿Increíble, no?


_**Hola, escribo este fanfic inspirado en navidad.**_

_**Leí un fanfic de Naruto "Debajo de un muérdago" y me inspire para esto...aun que le colocare mas cosas. Me adelante por que se acerca la navidad y prefiero antes que después...**_

_**AJAJAJA...me LOLé, a potencia Kira rango 19**_

_**Bueno, va haber Ooc, locura, una que otra cosita inventada y el nombre del amigo australiano de Shinobu se llamara Nash.**_

*Bla*- Acciones

_Bla- Pensamientos_

Bla- Narración normal

_**Ok...acción!**_

**~Junjou Christmas: Todo por un muérdago~**

Navidad.

Fecha de paz y generosidad.

Día en que todos se reúnen en familia, se dan obsequios, comparten.

Todas las personas salen a comprar sus regalos, a disfrutar del bello panorama por la nieve.

Y las parejas puedan gozar de un momento bello, romántico y cálido.

O buen...no todas

Usagi: _Esto no es lo que me esperaba..._

Pensó antes de suspirar un sexy peli plata, en un salón de eventos de un hotel en Osaka. En una fiesta.

La cual no estaba planeada...

O bien, en parte sí...

Akihiko Usami tuvo planeado un perfecto regalo para su adorable oji verde. Una noche en un exclusivo hotel de renombre, con una cena romántica, solo los 2...y poderle dar un regalo inolvidable en su suite presidencial. Hacerlo suyo (por enésima vez)...

Pero aparentemente, no seria fácil...

Misaki pidió a su escritor que si podía invitar a mas personas, quien pareció entender las no muy "puras" ideas de su seme al ofrecerle ir a Osaka. Aun que este no estaba muy de acuerdo con tener mas gente, pero al ver los ojos esmeraldas y como inclinaba su rostro como un cachorro...no pudo decir que no a esa faceta moe.

Además, se vengaría...usando su "regalo".

Haciendo una llamada, a su amigo de infancia Hiroki (luego de una larga conversación y poder persuadirle) logro que este aceptara llevando consigo a su atractivo moreno de ordes azules, Nowaki. Y para que Misaki no sospechara de nada, le pidió que llevara si se podía invitar a una personas mas. Y a Takahiro, el hermano de Misaki con Manami y Mahiro.

No obstante Usagi-san no fallaría. El conejo era muy astuto, siempre tenia un As bajo su manga que sacar en una situación como esta.

Cuando pidió el salón de eventos para una fiesta, este colgó un muérdago en el marco del balcón del salón.

¿Cómo no seria romántico besarse bajo un muérdago, frente el bello panorama de una Osaka de noche iluminada únicamente por las luces de la ciudad, la cual estaba cubierta por una blanca sabana y con los copos brillantes cayendo sobre ella?

Sin embargo...su plan se le escapaba de sus manos.

Usagi: Misaki ¿Quieres una copa de Champaña en el balcón? *Ofrece una copa*

Misaki: *nervioso* N-no gracias, Usagi-san

En cada instante que el albino intentaba llevar a su castaño bajo el muérdago, este le evadía o le escapaba...

Eso sin contar que...

Misaki: ¡Aikawa-san, me alegro que haya logrado venir!

Aikawa: ¿Como no iba a venir? *mirada asesina a Usagi*

Al parecer, a Akihiko se le olvido acabar con un manuscrito y al oír de la fiesta, Misaki la invito. E invito a Sumi-sempai...aunque claro, lo vigilaba para por si acaso...

Usagi: _Rayos...¿¡Un momento...!?, ¿¡Era Haruhiko!?_

Takahiro y Manami: ¡Misaki, Akihiko!

Misaki: ¡Nii-chan, Nee-chan!

Usagi: Takahiro...Manami

* * *

Aun que Usagi sufría, no había mucha diferencia con cierto Pediatra que estaba junto a su adorado oji caramelo. Este al inicio no le pareció la idea, ir a una fiesta con el viejo amor de su Hiro-san pero al oír el plan del albino con el oji verde al final tuvo que acceder.

No fue por ayudar al albino, si no por que deseaba poder pasar mas tiempo con su castaño de ojos dulces. Con sus trabajos, apenas tenían tiempo para estar juntos y quería que SU Hiro-san le demostrara amor en publico. Al notar esa baya colocada en el marco del ventana hacia el balcón...el tifón Kusama tenia que desatarse y tomar SU demonio Kamijou. Y así dejar en claro que Hiroki era suyo y de NADIE mas, y viceversa.

Aun que hubo unos diminutos problemas, y uno de ellos era que Hiroki se comportaba a la defensiva ante cualquier excusa para llevarlo al balcón y lo dejaba aturdido por algún golpe con cualquier cosa, para alejarse y fingir demencia.

Y otro problema se llamaba Tsumori. Su sempai al saber de la fiesta, se invito el mismo al evento, cosa que molesto muchísimo al castaño. A tal punto que tuvo que usar una botella de vino tinto para noquear a Tsumori y llevarse a Nowaki lejos de su sempai para que cuando despertara, no los encontraran.

El tifón esta por avecinarse...

Nowaki: _Es ahora o nunca_ *tomo de la mano a Hiroki* Hiro-san, ven conmigo a ver el paisaje, dicen que es muy bello en esta época del año...

El castaño se sorprendió un momento por la repentina propuesta del azabache, pero no pudo replicar nada ya que este lo estaba llevando arrastras para dicho lugar. Pero cuando estaban a unos pasos de cruzar el ventanal, el mayor de los 2 noto el adorno sobre este. Este se detuvo al seco y miro con el ceño fruncido a su amante.

Nowaki: *nervioso*¿_es solo yo...o huele a azufre?_ ¿Q-que ocurre, Hiro-san?

Hiroki: ...*Vena palpitante gigante en la sien del Demonio Kamijou*

Solo digamos que por 1° vez en la historia; un Demonio derroto a un tifón usando una tonelada de libros, que solo Dios sabrá de donde salieron.

Hiroki: ¡Idiota, ni creas! *dándose la vuelta para ver el muérdago con ira y luego fijar su vista en el paisaje del balcón* _Aun que es verdad...el panorama de Osaka en navidad de noche es muy bello..._

* * *

Miyagi: _Mátenme ahora..._

Imploraba desde lo mas hondo de su mente que la tierra se lo tragara vivo o que lo empujaran del balcón.

¿La razón? Muy simple...y compleja a la vez.

Su asistente, Kamijou le invito a este evento navideño junto con otras personas. El moreno le comento a su amado terrorista sobre ello y antes de que pudiera preguntarle si deseaba ir, tuvo al oji gris sobre el besándolo pasionalmente y como este le quitaba la camisa y...

Bueno, ya se lo imaginan. En resumen, acepto y ahora estaban aquí.

Lo que pedía era un momento único con su verdadero amor, el único que logro robarle el corazón y hacerlo olvidarse de Sensei; un memorable momento.

...Memorable como el ataque de las torres gemelas.

Por coincidencias de la vida, una de las invitadas...Eri Aikawa era amiga de juventud de su ex-esposa Risako, quien fue invitada junto a su padre. Y Nash, el amigo australiano de Shinobu estaba en la fiesta.

¿Cómo llego? aparentemente, su jefe lo había invitado ya que su otro invitado era su hijo, quien le dijo que no podía por que fue invitado a Osaka, por lo que le invito por ser amigo de su hijo. Gracias a Dios, la botella de vino tinto ya no estaba en la mesa o sino estaría tentado a bebérsela toda y atacar al australiano con ella.

Ya casi al borde de tener una aneurisma, su jefe empezó a interrogarlo que por que estaba aquí y con su hijo. Este tuvo que decirle que fue invitado por el amigo Kamijou y que había invitado a Shinobu por que parecía buena idea ir a una fiesta y relajarse...

Miyagi: Después de todo, soy su tutor y lo quiero como un hijo...

A Shinobu no le gusto para nada la excusa que uso el oji marino e internamente, Miyagi se repugnaba por la excusa usada. Por que como sabemos, Miyagi quería a Shinobu...pero no de ESA forma.

Y para joderla a nivel deidad griega, nada lo preparo para lo que sucedería en cuanto su jefe y Risako se habían alejado. Su tierno terrorista lo tomo de la corbata y lo tironeo hasta llegar cerca del balcón. Cuando estaban frente del ventanal, el peli miel soltó la corbata del moreno, quien tuvo que respirar agitadamente para recuperar su color natural de piel ya que el tironear de la corbata hizo que casi lo ahorcara, pero su atención se puso en el terrorista cuando noto que el menor tenia la cara baja, sus orejas rojas por el rubor y los brazos le temblaban como gelatina.

Miyagi: ¿Shinobu-chin?

Shinobu: Mi-Miyagi...¿Tu-tu deseas que nuestro amor dure para siempre?

Miyagi:... *Lo vio sin entender*

Shinobu: *señalo sobre su cabeza*

Y ahí estaba la bomba que faltaba detonar.

Un muérdago.

Miyagi miro al adorno y luego a su pequeño adorable uke; según le contó una vez su Sensei, cuando una pareja se besa bajo el muérdago, el amor de ellos perdurara por años y se volverá inquebrantable. El antes de que hubiera cumplido esa acción con su sensei, esta falleció. Pero prefirió hacer de lado ese recuerdo y cuando vio a su amante, le noto expectante.

Miyagi: Lo siento Shinobu-chin...pero no es el momento...

Esperando que este entendiera la razón, solo lo miro y vio como el menor le miro fríamente y le dijo.

Shinobu: Tu...*rostro ensombrecido* tu no me amas realmente...*se marcha entre la gente*

Miyagi: *trata de ir tras el* ¡Espera, Shin...!

* * *

_Haruhiko: ¿Debería o no?_

El hombre de lentes miraba fijamente el muérdago con duda.

Sus ordes se posaron en _él. _

_É__l_ DEBÍA ser SUYO y no fijarse en otro.

No

* * *

Ya todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, cada oveja con su pareja y los demás...con los demás.

Para muchos el ambiente parecía amistoso y elegante; para nuestras parejas...era tan armonioso como para iniciar la 3° guerra mundial.

Akihiko estaba con Misaki en una de las mesas, el menor actuaba como si nada pero al notar el aura lucubre de su escritor, su gesto cambio a uno de preocupación. Nowaki parecía deprimido y Hiroki trataba de no tomarle tanta importancia, cosa que no logro y lo observo un rato. Y Miyagi estaba sentado en la misma mesa que Shinobu, ya se deben imaginar lo nervioso que se sentía con la mirada vacía de su uke.

El ambiente era tan duro y tétrico...

Hasta que la bomba se soltó.

Shinobu: *se levanta de su puesto molesto y llorando* ¡MIYAGI ERES UN IMBÉCIL!, ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UN JUEGO?

Miyagi: ¿Que?

Shinobu: ¿¡Por que estas conmigo si no valgo para ti...!?

Miyagi: *se levanta de la mesa*¡SHINOBU, NO ENFRENTE DE...!

Shinobu: ¡¿Y QUE SI LO SABEN?! *Mira a su hermana y a su padre* ¡¿ADIVINEN? MIYAGI Y YO SOMOS AMANTES!

Miyagi: *rojo de la rabia* ¡SHINOBU, SI QUE SERAS PENDEJO...!

*Hiroki se coloca frente a los 2*

Hiroki: ¡Profesor cálmese! *ve como el alumno y profesor parecian apunto de tener una disputa estilo 3º guerra mundial*¡Nowaki no te quedes parado y ayúdame!

Nowaki: Hiro-san ¿Yo soy mas que sexo para ti, verdad?

Hiroki: *rojo de pudor* ¡¿P-PERO QUE? NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO!

Nowaki: *le toma de las manos* ¿Acaso soy poco para ti? ¿Por eso no quieres mostrar nuestro amor en publico?

Hiroki: *temblando de nervios* N-no es eso...etto

Nowaki: Me lo suponía...*se levanta con aire depresivo* prefieres a Usami-san que a mi...

Hiroki: *va tras el* ¡N-NO, IDIOTA ESPERA...!

*Tsumori aparece de la nada*

Tsumori: *algo ebrio* ¿Por que no se besan, enton...?

*Golpe estilo Maka-chop*

Hiroki: ¡TU NO TE METAS, MALDITO!

Ya parecía formarse una guerra, cosa que no le gustaba a Misaki.

Misaki: ¡P-por favor, basta! *Mira a Usagi que parecía tener un aura oscura a su alrededor*

Usagi: Misaki...¿Tu y yo somos mas que sexo?

Misaki: ¿¡Eh,!? ¿P-por que lo pregunta?

Usagi: ¿Entonces por que me evades toda la noche? yo te deseo besar y tenerte...

*Takahiro queda boquiabierto y Manami igual mientras Mahiro juega con los cubiertos*

Takahiro: ¡¿Akihiko estas con mi hermano?!

Aikawa estaba casi escupiendo la champaña de la impresión. Tsumori estaba K.O en el suelo, Nash miraba todo lo que sucedía mientras sacaba fotos, y Risako reanimaba a su padre que se había desmayado de la impresión.

Shinobu: Viejo insensible, no se como permití que me tocaras...

Hiroki: ¡Nowaki, por favor ponte en mi lugar...!*Ruborizado*

Usagi: Misaki he hecho mucho por ti ¿Acaso no me amas?

Miyagi: ¡Por Dios, Shinobu madura!

Nowaki: ¿A que se refieres Hiro-san?

Misaki: Sí te amo Usagi-san, pero no se si tu me entiendes...

Shinobu: ¡¿Acaso sigues pensando en tu sensei y te avergüenzas de mi?!*Llorando*

Hiroki: T-tu sabes que cuesta expresarme en pub-blico...

Usagi: ¿Que no te entiendo?

Miyagi: ¡A ver maldito pendejo, YO SI TE AMO!

Nowaki: H-hiro-san pero tu...

Misaki: No se *Juega con sus dedos*...que me escuches mas y que me gustaría que fueras un poco mas atento conmigo en lo emocional...Usagi-san, a veces pienso que YO soy solo sexo para ti...

Shinobu: ¡¿De-de verdad me amas?!

Hiroki: Tu...sabes que soy muy tímido y que me cuesta abrirme y eso que me esfuerzo...

Usagi: ¡No, tu no eres sexo para mi!*lo abraza* e-eres lo mas importante de mi vida, daría mi vida o hasta mas que Suzuki

Miyagi: ¡Te amo mas que cualquier cosa...pero a veces me desesperas!

Nowaki: Y-yo no...no lo pensé...Hiro-san.

Misaki: *cubre su rostro con sus manos* ¡Ay U-usagi-san!...m-me apena...pe-pero no involucre a Suzuki-san

Shinobu: ¡M-Miyagi...! *sonrojado y sonríe*

Hiroki: Lo lamento mucho...sabia que no tuve que pedirte venir al evento de Bakahiko si te iba a molestar.*Ruborizado*

Usagi: Misaki, eres tan tierno...

Miyagi: Aun que me sacas canas verdes, te adoro Shinobu, ¡no te dejaría aun que me rogaras!

Nowaki: Se ves lindo al ruborizarte...yo lo lamento, te amo Hiro-san, debí tratar de ponerme en su lugar...

Misaki: Oh, Usagi-san...te amo

Shinobu: Te amo viejo tonto

Hiroki: *rojo de enojo y de pena* ¡Que no soy lindo...y también te amo imbécil!

Usagi: Tu eres tan valioso Misaki, te amo...

Haruhiko: ¡SUMI-KUN TE AMO!

Ya con todo lo sucedido, los presentes sentían que les explotarían los cesos por las orejas y nucas.

Misaki: ¡¿Haruhiko-san acaba de gritarle una confesión a Sumi-sempai?!

Sumi: *Se levanta de su asiente, va donde el mayor, lo toma de su saco para llevarlo al balcón y ahí mismo lo besa dejando al Usami de gafas sin palabras*

Manami: Que directo...*le tapa los ojos a su hijo*

Takahiro:...

Sumi: Si nos disculpan...nos retiramos *arrastra a Haruhiko de su brazo fuera del salón*

Pero antes...

Haruhiko: Tomen *ya consciente le tira el muérdago a Miyagi*

Shinobu: *baja el rostro rojo como tomate* G-genial...hice la gran metida de pata *le cubre el rostro para soltar unas lagrimas*

Miyagi: *le acaricia el cabello y le sonríe* Aun que trates de parecer un adulto, sigues siendo un niño..._que tierno._

Shinobu: Mi-Miyagi...

Padre de Shinobu: *Despierto mira la escena con asombro y simplemente sonrió al ver la mirada de su hijo* Sh-shinobu...lo acepto.

Risako:*asiente*

Shinobu: O-otousan...Nee-san

Risako: Se ve que se aman...jamas había visto a Miyagi tan alegre antes y no recuerdo la ultima vez que te había visto tan alegre...

Padre de Shinobu: Pero eso sí...*se le acerca a Miyagi* vuelves a hacer llorar a mi hijo y juro que soy capaz de contratar un sicario para que te mate sin piedad y con dolor ¿entendido?

Shinobu: *apenado* ¡NEE-SAN!

Misaki:_ Y yo creía que Nii-chan era protector...ella se gana el puesto supremo_

Miyagi: *Solo ríe nerviosamente para luego tomar el adorno entre sus manos, lo mira unos instantes para luego colocarse frente a Shinobu y con su brazo estirado hacia arriba, pone el muérdago sobre las cabezas del terrorista y el mismo*

Shinobu: ¡M-Miyagi!

Miyagi: ¡Cállate niño y bésame! *Shinobu coloca una mano tras la nuca del profesor y la otra lo acerca tirando de su corbata para besarle mientras las manos del mayor rodeaban la delgada cintura del peli miel*

Comenzó como un beso tierno y dulce, que luego fue aumentando de tono que un poco mas y estaban sobre la mesa. Y Aikawa casi le da una hemorragia nasal al oír como alguien abría una cremallera y manos por todos lares.

Padre de Shinobu: ¡POR AMOR A TODO LO MORAL, VÁYANSE A UN CUARTO! *Se tapa los ojos*

Miyagi: Perdone...*le muestra la tarjeta de una habitación y toma a Shinobu en brazos para sacarlo del salón*

Shinobu: ¡Suerte! *le tira el muérdago a Nowaki*

*Nowaki tomo el adorno y lo coloco algo dudativo sobre Hiroki, quien estaba rojo*

Nowaki: Hiro-san yo...*baja un poco el adorno* no te obligare a nada que tu no...

Hiroki: Te amo *Hiroki, aun rojo, lo beso tiernamente*

Nowaki: *En shock* ¡H-hiro-san!

*Tsumori aparece de la nada*

Tsumori: ¡Así se hac...! *golpeado por una silla*

Hiroki: ¡Cállate bastardo! *se voltea y va donde su moreno y lo abraza* Nowaki...t-tengo frío.

Nowaki: *Le corresponde*

Hiroki: Ven, vamos a nuestra habitación...te quiero dar un regalo...

Nowaki: ¿Un regal...? Oh~ Hiro-san *cara de idiota meloso*

Hiroki: ¡Bakahiko, te toca! *le tira el muérdago algo desecho*

Usagi: *mira tristemente el adorno* Ya no sirve...Misaki yo...

Misaki: No lo necesitamos *toma con ambas manos el rostro de su escritor y lo beso con ternura*

Aikawa: KYA~ que hermoso momento ¿No lo crees Risako-san?

Risako: Como digas...

Takahiro: Akihiko...*se acerca a su hermanito y a su amigo*

Usagi: Takahiro...yo amo a Misaki, es parte de mi corazón...

Misaki: *sonrojado* Usagi-san...

Takahiro: *miro a Akihiko* Akihiko...*se acerca a Misaki* Misaki...*lo abraza llorando*¡Mi hermano y mi mejor amigo!...¡Es-esto es INCREIBLE!

Misaki: *tomando color azul* ¡Y-ya Nii-chan me aprietas!

Takahiro: *Ya calmado, suelta a Misaki y le da la mano a Akihiko* Les damos mis bendiciones Manami, yo y Mahiro...pero eso sí, Akihiko haces llorar o lastimas a Misaki de alguna forma y juro que soy capaz de ir a darte a palos sin piedad alguna...

Misaki: *ríe nerviosamente* N-nii-chan...

Usagi: Juro no hacerlo jamás...*toma de la mano a Misaki* Vamos...

Las parejas se fueron, dejando a los invitados en el salón.

Tsumori: Bueno...*mira a Nash* Solo quedamos tu y yo...

Nash: No Thanks...i would prefer a glass of whisky...

Tsumori: Rayos...

Y así fue el final de tan bella noche navideña, todas sus parejas fueron a darse amor y a disfrutar de su amor.

Solo quedo con el padre de Shinobu, quien todavía le costaba asimilar lo de su hijo y ex-yerno, pero aceptándolo; Risako y Aikawa fueron a un bar con Nash y Tsumori, quienes quedaron borrachos hasta mas no poder; y Takahiro disfruto un momento familiar y saber que su hermano era feliz y estaba en buenas manos.

Miyagi no perdió su trabajo, Hiroki aprendió a ser un poco mas abierto (en muchos~ sentidos xD), Misaki logro disfrutar un paseo con su amado. Todo bello, hasta que el hotel reclamo por unos sonidos "extraños" en las habitaciones 58, 62, la suite presidencial y la 69 (xD Al parecer...Sumi y Haruhiko disfrutaron mucho la noche.)

Y los Ukes no pudieron sentarse por mas de una semana

**.**

******Fin xD**

_**********¿Qué piensan?**_

_**************¿Bueno, medio, Malo?**_

_******************¿Reviews?**_


End file.
